Dreams Becoming Reality
by LadeA3
Summary: Videl's dreams are becoming reality but her savior in these dreams are still unclear, will Videl every find out who her mystery savior is? But will her savior be any competition with the love that is forming for Gohan
1. Dreams

The Dreams

"What do you want from me?" a worried Videl spoke, frightened.

"You're the daughter of Hercule Satan, there's a lot we want from you but tonight…" the men were know approaching an outnumbered Videl.

'Maybe I can fight them off, no it's 5 of them…damn it and I can't run either' she thought to herself knowing it was hopeless if she screamed they would just move faster and nobody was around to hear her.

"Who are you?" one of the men said looking at the sky

"Are you okay?" a strange man appeared from the sky.

"Yes, I'm fine," said the stranger with a smile on his face. He approached at a faster speed.

"Yea, but…" the stranger in the sky now stood in front of her. The man had a smooth voice, but she was unable to see him in the dark. She was in a great shock by the time she came back to reality. She was in her room in her bed.

-

Videl woke up that morning, unknowing if what had happen was a dream or not. "But it seemed so unreal, like all the other nights…" Videl was unsure these dreams were happening so vividly but when her savior came he was always a blur. See had been having these dreams for about a week now. They had just started again. They had happened before; a little before the Cell Games. She always wondered why she had these dreams, but she wasn't the one to stay away from reality too often. She had to get to school.

-

Videl arrived at school a little early. Erasa and Sharper were sitting in their seats already waiting for class to start.

"So Viddy, how was the dream last night?" a cheerful Erasa asked

"It was different this time…this time I was about to be attacked and he came to save me…and it seemed so real but unreal at the same time." Videl spoke with a curious expression on her face.

"Did you see his face this time?" she said still curious

"…No, this time I ended up in my bed…but he carried me...it's so weird. I always seem to pass out and I'm always never sure about anything. He seems so unreal…maybe it's just my imagination, but he keeps showing up that's what I don't understand…"

"Well have any of them actually happened yet?"

"No…I'm telling you it's just my imagination." She said plainly

"Man, why do you get all the good men…a person to save you from danger…have you seen anything or noticed anything about him?"

"No, I'm usually in a shock, and when I come through I just end up in my bed." She said disappointed

"Interesting, you now Videl, Sharper could be the one." She said with a cheesy smile

"Yea, in his dreams, besides Sharper can't stop a car,…or fly" she said matter-of-factly, but whispered the last part so she did not hear it.

"And who in this world can besides your father?" she said

"I don't know, he seems random, new…" she said defeated.

"Class, we have a new student…" the teacher interrupted before she could finish as if right on queue.

"Hello,…my name is Gohan…Gohan Son." He said visible trembling

"Gohan here got perfect scores on all his examines…" a blushed appeared on the new kids face. Most of the class was not paying attention to their new classmate except for Erasa.

"Hello…Cutie, you can sit next to me," the new student face became even redder when the girl threw the name Cutie his way, but he went to sit next to her anyway.

"Thank you," he whispered to her.

"No problem these are my friends Videl, and Sharper."

"Hello, nice to meet you" Videl looked at this stranger a little suspiciously, he seemed familiar somehow.

"Do I know you?"

"No, I don't believe so" his face showed a little curiosity as of why she thought she knew him.

"Do you live around here?"

"No, I live in the 439 Mountain Area…" he stopped when he realized what he had said.

"WHAT HOW DO YOU GET HERE EVERYDAY, THAT'S LIKE A 5 HOUR DRIVE!!" Erasa shouted.

"Excuse Ms. Erasa but do you mind if I continue with my class," she quickly sat back in her seat.

The rest of the classes went by silently until lunch; Videl got another interrogation on her dream the day before by Erasa.

"Yesterday, I was almost hit by a car but he was there, again. It's almost like he watches me."

"Well…" she whispered in her ear, "Maybe it's this kid Gohan."

"No I think not," she shouted, offended.

"Why not he's kind of cute?" she looked at the stranger, 'he is kind of cute' she thought, 'what am I thinking, I can't like him; I'm Videl Satan.' Erasa saw this in Videl but decided to ignore it, for now.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, but Videl kept finding her eyes wondering on the new kid, but to her surprise his eyes always seem to meet hers. His deep brown eyes were so enchanting… 'What am I thinking I barely know this guy?' she thought to herself.

At the end of the day, she wanted to say goodbye but when she went outside he was gone, she left school in a deep disappointment.

'How could he have left so fast?' she thought

"Hello Pumpkin, how was school?" Hercule greeted Videl sitting on the couch

"It was fine, daddy" she said, glumly

"Is the kid scrawny or does he look like he might have a chance against me?" he blurted out

"I don't know" she said gloomy. Hercule was a little curious as of why his daughter's mood had changed so rapidly, 'is it because of this new kid' thought Hercule but did not push it.

She walked up the stairs and finished her homework. She went downstairs and decided she would go out for dinner tonight.

"Dad I'll be back" she walked out the door and went to go get something to eat. On her way home the surprise of her life came, BOOM, was all she heard. A man was standing between her and a car. He was wearing all black, a short sleeved black tight shirt that was long enough to go over his shoulder but short enough to show his upper arm muscles. He wore what looked to be black skinny jeans that sagged halfway. He also wore a scarf around his neck that partially covered his face, she couldn't see his face. She only saw his side. She wanted to say something to him but before she could he was gone. Just like her dream…When she arrived home she called Erasa and immediately told her what happened but didn't get a response because she really didn't want to hear it. So she hung up before she could respond. She wanted to go to sleep and dream. Tonight what would await her slumber?

-

"Who are you? Why do you keep showing up in my life?"

"In time it will all be revealed, My Sweet Princess Videl" he said using a soothing voice

"At least tell me if I know you?" before she could finish he had placed her in her bed and left her with a kiss on the forehead.

-

When Videl had arisen the next morning she kept in mind the clothes he wore now, she knew his body structure, maybe this would help her figure out who this person was. At school she was interrogated by Erasa again.

"So what did he look like?" she said cheerfully eagered

"Well…." She trailed off as she stared as the kid known as Gohan as he walked to his seat. "Hello Gohan," she said, ignoring the fact she was talking to Erasa, with a slit blush on her face as well.

He was a little surprised she had spoken to him, why would the daughter of the Great Hercule Satan want to talk to this Delivery Boy, "O…um…Hello Videl…Erasa" when he noticed that Erasa was also waiting for a Gohan to acknowledge her.

"So Videl tell me about your savior."

"Savior?" Gohan asked curiously

"Can I tell him?"

"Sure" what was she saying did she just give Erasa permission to let Gohan in on her business? As she told Gohan the story his face had changed, but Videl was unable to figure out what the change was for or to.

"Okay" he finally said turning away as if he was uninterested to learn anymore.

"Well anyway, Videl back to you." she said turning back to Videl

"He was buff, real buff. He wore all black he looked so mysteries but it was a good mysteries, and he was so strong. You should have been there he left a dent in the car but he pushed it back, too, with his hand with ease as if it was a breeze. I couldn't see his face, though, it was too dark and it was partially covered."

"Did he say anything?"

"No, but in this dream…"

"Another dream…"

"Yea,"

"Details"

"Well this time, I can't remember what happened at first but we were flying and I asked him who he was …"

"Flying?"

"Yea, I couldn't believe it either…"

"Did he answer any of your questions?"

"No, but he said that in time he would tell me. He called me his Sweet Princess."

"What…..? He…O My Wow, Videl," she said incomplete sentences because she had no idea what say…she was speechless, a first.

'Erasa tone it down…" Videl whispered. She saw that Gohan's ears were moving as if he was listening to the conversation but she didn't pay it no mind. But she was right Gohan was paying attention, he was a little curious as of what her dreams meant and was she really discussing him. She sounded a little thrilled from his perspective and he blushed at this thought. But he was still curious about her dreams and what they meant.

T.B.C

Yea I changed Gohan's appearance I didn't really like the Sayianman costume…please review.


	2. A Discovery?

_**A Discovery?**_

"Erasa, you should come over maybe you'll be able to see the mystery man fly away or something…" Videl said sarcastically.

"O that's a great idea, Videl." Videl was surprised as of how her friend did not notice the irony in her voice.

"O…Okay…if you think it will help."

School seemed to be doing the same as it was yesterday, nothing.

When school finally ended, "What time are you coming over?"

"When I get my clothes," she said quickly, "I need to be there. I can't miss anything." She said running away

"O…Okay…" she whispered knowing that she was not going to hear her.

At Videl's house Erasa arrived about a half an hour after Videl did. They finished their homework, watched television, and talked. Then they got hungry and went out to eat.

"But Videl did you see me in your dream? What if me being with you change is the dream or something?" she said worriedly

"No, it wouldn't," she stopped to think about it. "It's possibly but what if it's for the better and what if it doesn't happen,"

"That's true, but you should look on the bright side of life, you know"

"Well I want to take a stroll through the park before we go home, so…is that alright?" she questioned

"That's cool"

When they finished eating they headed to the park.

"Videl, where is your mystery man?"

"I'm not in any danger so there is no purpose for him to show."

"Oooo, look an ice cream store…" she cried like a 3 year old

"You go ahead" Videl said. Erasa left Videl. Videl was quite surprise she thought Erasa would question her actions, but she didn't. Videl was now walking away from where Erasa was heading down an alley, when her dream was now coming to life.

"So Videl, why are you roaming the streets by your lonesome" a familiar voice laughed

"What do you want?" trying to remember her dream, but it almost came out naturally

"You're the daughter of the world's greatest hero we want a lot but tonight…" they were approaching her, it was now 4 men. Why were there less? Where was her hero? Was this the end? They grabbed her; the man who had free hands was unbuttoning Videl's pants.

"Get off me," she said pushing him away

"Excuse me Miss Satan, you ask me what I want and don't plan on giving it to me, well, I planned on taking it anyway."

"Hel…" they covered her mouth.

"Get away from here….NOW!!!" a voice yelled

"Who do you think you are?"

"Get out of here if you want to live"

"Is that a threat?" he was suddenly crashed to the wall, the impact crushed his skulls. The two holding Videl threw her and ran. Videl wasn't able to hit the ground because she was caught by her savior.

"Thank you so much…" she was crying, hugging him. She was grateful that he came.

"Don't worry I'll take you home…" she wanted to know, she wanted to ask who he was, why he kept saving her.

"Excuse me but, why do you keep saving me?"

"Because Videl I like you….more than I should,"

"Whhhaaattt?" she was surprised by his words

"You may not be able to understand but in time it will be revealed."

"Who are you?"

"I'm one of your closest friends…I'm…"

"Videl"

"Videl?"

"Videl, wake up. Are you okay?"

"Yea, was it all a dream?" she asked herself

"How did you get here before me?" Erasa yelled in her ear giving her a migraine

"Wait tell me what happened, what time is it?" she said holding her head, still confused

"I should be asking you what happened, you left me I went to get the ice cream I came back you were gone."

'So it happened, OMG, I seriously could have been in deep trouble' she thought.

"Videl, what happened?"

"Nothing really"

"Nothing really, something did happen then, did you see your mystery man?"

'Do I tell her something this big, no I can't tell her' she thought.

"Nothing, I didn't see him"

"Well…" reaching in her pocket, "Your maid and this notes says otherwise," she pulled out a piece of paper

"Give me that" she missed when Erasa moved out the way.

"It says; don't go looking for any more trouble. I might be gone for a couple of days. No signature."

"What did the maid say?"

"When I called to tell them I lost you, she said a gentleman brought you here about a half an hour ago."

"Is that all?"

"No, when I got here I asked some more questions and she gave me the whole story. She said that she was cleaning your room when your window opened and there was a boy, man, a male floating in the air, flying carrying you. She was about to get your father when he spoke to her saying, 'I found her, she was in bad shape. I thought I bring her home.' Then the maid proceeded to ask why he hadn't knocked on the front door, his response, 'Know what do I look like knocking on the door with a unconscious Videl in my arms with Hercule being her father. 'The maid proceeded with her duties as the boy seemed to be telling her the truth. She said he gave her this note to give to you if it was alright with her and asked if she didn't say anything to your father. She also said she saw his face…."

"What!? What she say about that?" Videl interrupted.

"I was getting to that. She said his face and his body, **WHEW!"**

"That's what she said?'

"Yea, she said he had a beautiful face, but she wouldn't tell me the features. She said something about he didn't want you to know in time you would know, so other crap. But she did spill that he had brown enchanting eyes, if that helps."

"Damn it and I can't demand it she'll probably just tell my dad and he'll give me 20 bodyguards. Man, Erasa why did you wake me up?"

"You ditched me and I'm to blame"

"Yes, he was about to tell me his name, I didn't even get a first letter, brown eyes…brown eyes….it's so many people with brown eyes."

"But who has enchanting brown eyes…"

"Gohan…" she said in a sigh, while Erasa stared at her best friend, "I…I mean, damn it…."

"Videl and Gohan that would be a nice couple…" as she thought about it.

"No it wouldn't"

"I see you staring at him in class and he stares at you. If you don't know sit between you two."

"SO! I don't like Gohan."

"Yea I know," she was know whispering, "You probably love him,"

"I didn't catch that,"

"I didn't throw anything at you," she giggled.

"Well, goodnight Videl I have to get some rest. You know I need my beauty sleep,"

"Goodnight"

-

"Videl would you like to go out sometime?"

"Sure, Gohan I loved to…"

-

"What was that, no….I can't be falling for Gohan, I haven't even found out who Dark Mystery is (as Erasa calls him.)" a quickly arisen Videl had waken from a GOOD nightmare.

T.B.C

What did you think, leave comments, premonitions, whatever you like.


	3. A Disappearing

_**A Disappearing**_

Erasa stayed the weekend. At school, Videl was little surprise when she looked over a sit and her eyes were not met with the enchanting eyes she knew so well. The seat was empty. She thought of the possibilities to why Gohan would miss school. 'He's kind of a nerd so ditching is out of the question, but he knows all of this so he could ditch. But he could be sick, too, it is the beginning of January. Why am I sitting here trying to figure out why Gohan isn't here, why am I thinking about Gohan?' she popped out of her transition, and tried to stay focus. But she often wondered into thoughts about Gohan.

"So Videl looks like your boyfriend isn't here, today"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Videl said calmly, continuing to eat her food.

"Ooooookkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy," with more sarcasm than necessary said her friend, Erasa.

"So do you know where Gohan is today, Videl?"

"How would I?" she snapped. She wanted to say more but knew her friend would take her defensive tone more serious than necessary.

"Just curious" those were the last words spoken between the two that day. When school finally let out Videl was approached by Sharper, "Hey Videl"

"Hey" she said quickly as if trying to avoid Sharper.

"Are you in a rush?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, what do you want?" she said rudely

"O I wanted to know if you wanted to go out…" he was interrupted by the beeping of Videl's watch.

"Videl here," she said grateful

"There's a robbery on 42nd and Park, 3 robbers with possibly hostages…" he wasn't able to finish when Videl intruded, "I'm on my way, Bye Sharper," she said giddy. She arrived at the bank and entered through the back. When she entered she was punched in the face, by one of the robbers who had all the hostages in the one room. She easily took him out, when the 2 others heard the commotion. The other one entered while the one would stand and watch for the police, and make sure they didn't enter. She easily took at that one as well, while the police comprehended the other criminal.

"That was easier than expected, I don't understand, why. No need to push it though." Videl was a little wary as of why the job was so simple. Yes, they had weapons the first one had a gun with no bullets and the second had a sword that he had no handle over.

"Is that why he didn't show up today? Well, he did say he wasn't going to be here for a few days. Is that a coincident that Gohan's out of town too…" her thoughts were interrupted when the police chef spoke to her, "Thank you so much, Miss Videl, we don't know what we do without you."

"Sure, Sir, I should be going now. Goodbye now."

Videl went straight home, she was listening. She was going to stay away from trouble that wasn't needed. She did what normal teenagers would do she read books, watched some television, and trained a lot.

Next day at school another disappearing act made by Gohan. This went on for the whole week. Videl had many questions that couldn't wait until Monday and what if he didn't come on Monday. What if he was really gone?

Videl decided that she would go visit him pretend as if she was bringing him his homework or something.

When Saturday came she headed out in her jet copter and headed to the 439 Mountain Area.

"I don't understand how Gohan does this every day, this takes forever." She said out loud. When she arrived at the house she was surprised, the house was a round, little normal house, but the surroundings were beautiful. She didn't expect a mansion, or nothing out of the ordinary, but she didn't think it be so normal and beautiful. When she approached the house there was a woman hanging up wet laundry.

"Excuse me," she said approaching the woman "Is this the residents where Gohan Son lives?" she asked curious if this was his mother.

"And who might you be?" she asked not looking at her

"O I'm Videl Satan, I came to give Gohan his homework, is he here…"

"Well Videl, you should have made up a better lie to come see my Gohan, somebody already gave him the homework yesterday." Videl stood there dumbfounded.

"What is the real purpose you're here?" the woman asked know looking at her up and down.

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to see him, to know if he's alright…I…mean." She stopped to realize what she had said, 'Did I really say that' she thought. Chi-Chi laughed. Usually she wouldn't allow girls to just appear looking for Gohan, but this one was…different somehow…sincere.

"Well, he isn't here, but he'll be back soon. He and his brother went to go train for the Martial Arts tournament."(I made Chi-Chi a little freer and less strict)

"Gohan, does martial arts?"

"Yea…"

"Hey Mom, Videl, what are you doing here?" Gohan approached with a little boy beside him

"Um…Is this your little brother?" avoiding the question.

"Hi, my name is Goten," an energetic little boy giggled, "Wow she is pretty, Gohan."

"Goten," he shouted with a blush on his face, "I'm really sorry, Videl."

"No it's okay, really," she also was blushing, "Can I talk to you,.....in private?" she pointed away from his family.

"Sure" they walked to where Gohan's favorite pond was.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, first why weren't you at school this week?"

"Well mostly because I was training." he was a little suspicious at her curiosity

"Why didn't you tell me you did martial arts?"

"We really don't talk much, besides, it's rude to interrupt you and Erasa's conversation so I can tell you, I do martial arts." She understood his reason, then she felt her eyes wandering, 'O my God, Gohan's ripped' she thought. She hadn't noticed before that Gohan was wearing a sleeveless gi but when she did, Gohan was buff he had muscles, just like…Dark Mystery.

"Gohan, how come you where so many long sleeves shirts if you're so...ripped?"

"See your reaction? I knew that the teacher would probably say I got perfect scores, so I put on the appearance as the nerd."

"Okay, that makes since," she said surprised

"Besides I don't need to show off any of my power..."'O no I really just said that' he thought

"What power?"

"Uhh...my power of learning..." he thought to himself, 'Real smooth she is so gong to believe that' She looked at him suspiciously but decided to drop it.

"Will you be at school on Monday?"

"Probably…Videl, it sounds to as if you care." He questioned with a smile on his face

"No" she shouted.

"Okay, just thought…anyway why did you come here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," she responded to quick before her brain was able to process what she said. When she realized, "I…mean…stupid…why don't you tell him how you really feel," she whispered not expecting him to hear. He stood up, "How do you really feel?"

She was a little bewildered how did he hear her, "I have good hearing," he responded telling by the expression on her face that she was surprised at his response to something a normal human wouldn't have been able to hear.

"But that's not answering the question."

"In time you'll know," she waited for his face expression when she seen it, "Sound familiar?'

"Nope"

"Well Gohan I should be going, I hope to see you at school." Videl had got enough information for one day and knew it would be hard for her to get Gohan to confess he was Dark Mystery, she knew when he said that he liked her it was just the heat of the moment. He could truly like her but he probably wasn't in his right state of mind.

"Don't worry I'll be there, waiting for an answer."

"You're not going to drop this"

"Unless you want to tell me now"

"No"

"Well goodbye Videl"

"Goodbye is so….I won't see you again how about see you later?"

"Hmmm, okay see you later, Videl," he said kissing her on the forehead. Gohan walked Videl to her copter and they shared a finale see you later as Gohan watched as she flew away in her copter. He noticed a little redness on her face, it did show, as it did on his face but he hoped not too much.

"Gohan!" yelled Chi-Chi, "Dinner's ready" Gohan headed back to his house. The thought of Videl drained out the thought of food, 'What feelings could Videl have for me, they probably aren't the feelings I feel about her, though'

"Gohan are you okay?"

"Yea"

"Where's Videl"

"She left"

"O, well Gohan you should invite her over sometime I like her and I think she likes you too."

"I doubt it"

"Wow you really can't tell when a girl is falling for you, if she already hasn't?" she said with a little sarcasm.

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Gohan, don't you see the way she looks at you."

"Yea, but it isn't the way she looks at me when I'm saving her…as my alter ego, Erasa calls me Dark Mystery or something like that."

"Gohan, you go ahead and doubt yourself you'll see in time…" He was a little surprised was time really all he needed or what she needed or they both needed.

"Well mom I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I asked Videl to a movie…" he said with a little sarcasm expecting a no.

"Sure, if you can't make it home I'll ask Bulma if you can stay with her for the night." Gohan looked dumbfounded he almost choked on his food.

'Okay Monday, I'll ask Videl to a movie. It won't be a date it's a simple gathering between two friends' he lied to his self.

Gohan went to bed trying to get the nerve of how he would ask Videl.

"Hey big brother,"

"Hey Goten,"

"What you doing?"

"Trying to think of a way to ask Videl to the movies"

"Why do you have to think about it?"

"I don't want to sound stupid asking her"

"You should just say what's on your heart not in your head…" Gohan was surprised how did, "That's actually pretty good advice Goten thanks."

"Yea, mom told me to tell you it because she knew that's what you were up here doing."

"Well, tell mom I said thanks," Gohan chuckled. He couldn't wait until Monday.

T.B.C

Hoped you liked it my neck is killing me i haven't moved. leave comments and all that good stuff i'm about to start on my other story as well look for it it's probably going to be called _**'A Bloody Love"**_


	4. Another Discovery?

Another Discovery?

"Monday, Monday!!" a happy Videl woke up. She couldn't wait to go to school. She was on her way out the door in about an hour and an half.

"Goodbye Father," she sung.

"Good….bye, Videl," he said bewildered.

When Videl arrived at school, she was surprised, she was about 12 minutes early and already Gohan was there sitting in his sit. She walked to her desk, spoke to all 3 of her friends and sat readying herself for her class to begin. Her class started of fairly slow, Social Studies was something she already knew, and that the Martial Arts Tournament was coming up in a few months (2). They decided they would start on the history of martial arts, and Videl knew at gym they would know be starting on martial arts techniques. So she had no reason to pay attention. Even English had something to do with martial arts or her father saving the world from Cell. Videl decided to pay attention to the more interesting subject at hand. Gohan didn't seem to be paying attention in class, either. He was writing something but the teacher wasn't walking about anything nobody didn't know or shouldn't have known, even if he lives out in the wilderness.

'What could he be right?' her thoughts were disturbed when the bell rang. She noticed that brown eyes were now staring at her; she quickly turned trying to hide her blush. Not realizing where she was, the tight spaces between the desks. Her quick turn suddenly made her trip. She was now falling, but was unable to hit the upcoming desk when she was caught. Her eyes were closed, she was afraid to open them.

"Videl…Videl…" was all she heard.

'Is that Gohan I must be dead…but from that fall, no way,' she thought of the possibilities and opened her eyes. It was Gohan holding her up in a lying down position with her feet still on her desk.

"Are you alright Videl?" was all she heard because that's all he kept saying.

"Yea, I'm-I'm fine, Gohan thanks…" she stopped when she noticed something peculiar, "Gohan, your flying," she observed. Gohan seem to be surprised, "No I'm not," he quickly said landing on the chair under him. Most of the students were staring in shock at the scene they had just witnessed. Gohan stepped back on the ground trying to make up an excuse to say how he was levitating in the air. But he knew if nobody asked he had nothing to explain, but knowing this school he would have trouble with his lying skills.

Finally the silence was broken by the teacher, "Videl, are you o...okay?"

"Yea…" she said grabbing her head. She was trying to concentrate, focus on how to stop the pain.

"I'll take her to the nurse…" spoke someone. It was nobody other than Gohan, "If you don't mind," he said now turning to Videl.

"Sure,"

"The rest of you get to class," he said. Lucky for the other students it was a 15 minute recess period. Most minds were now on top of the gossip, which had just occurred.

Gohan was about to pick up Videl, when he realized that even more stares would be directed their way. So he just gave her support that she needed to walk, she seemed to be in a stunned state.

When they arrived at the nurse's office, she was a little stunned. The nurse was surprised as of why Videl Satan was being helped to the nurse's office by a young man.

"Excuse Miss…" looking at her, "Anderson, Videl kind of has a headache…and"

"Okay…Videl sit here…does this hurt?" she gave her some aspirins and an ice pack.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, thank you," it was now time for lunch; she decided she was well enough to finish the day. She was surprised that Gohan had stayed her with her the whole time.

"Thank you for staying with me, Gohan"

"It's okay; I wanted to make sure you were alright"

"So are you going to tell me how you were flying?"

"I wasn't flying, it was just an adrenaline rush, and it's very common"

"Okay, but then…"

"Please, hopefully I'll be able to tell you."

'Hopefully he'll be able to tell me, what does that mean? Why can't he tell me now?' her thoughts were intruded when Gohan asked a question.

"V…Videl, would…" he took a deep breath, "Would you like to go to movies with me today…" he said quickly trying to hurry and avoid embarrassment if she rejected him.

"Like…a …Date?"

"If you don't want it to be it doesn't have to be…" he also said speedily.

"Okay" she thought for a second, "It's a date" he stared at her for a second bewildered; he was a little stunned but accepted her kind-heartedness.

"You know you don't have to accept because you're a sweet person, I would understand. I am…"

"Gohan if you're going to insult yourself, that is probably one of the only imperfections you have that I have noticed. Gohan I know they say people aren't perfect but you are an exceptions, you're kind, funny, smart, talented, strong, sexy…" she stopped once again was she just admitting something that she hadn't even known was within her, her feelings for Gohan.

"Just ignore…never mind" she started to walk faster avoiding Gohan's words of encouragement.

"Videl, well I guess I can tell you a secret too." He finally said learning her true feelings he really had something to say. She stopped to listen, "I feel the same way," he said walking away. He was now entering the lunch, he noticed the stares he was receiving and kept walking to where he normally sat.

"Gohan, where's Videl, I know your touch didn't knock her unconscious?"

"No, actually she was right behind me I don't know what happened?"

Unknowing to him Videl was still in her same position stunned at Gohan's last five words, "I feel the same way" that's what he said. Videl was in a state of shock was she dreaming again, but would that really matter cause most of her dreams came true anyway. So she decided her feet would move. She started walking into the cafeteria she knew what the eyes meant. Why they observed her like hawks. If her observation was right she wanted and hoped that Gohan didn't hurt any of the guys that would approach him for touching me, let alone know the school thinks me and Gohan has something going on.

'Like you wouldn't like that' said her inner voice. Videl's mind hoped that in PE that whatever other secrets Gohan had would not be revealed too much. It seemed that nobody noticed that Gohan was flying. At least she hoped 3 more classes until the end of school, 2 until PE. We can make it.

'Great, know I'm speaking plural'

T.B.C


	5. PE

PE

It was now time for PE, Gohan was a little self conscious about how he would get pass the eyes of his fellow classmates. He walked into the gym and observed the faces of his classmates; they were staring really hard at Gohan's clothes. He was wearing a tang top; that was tight on his fully sculpted body, and shorts. He was looking for Videl when he noticed that she was giving the same stares as the others. He started to approach his friends and ignoring the stares he was getting. He decided to break the silence, "Where's the teacher?"

"…."

"Hello,"

"Oh, I'm…, we're getting a new one…, a new teacher"

"Oh," he was a little startled by the stuttering.

When the teacher entered, teachers entered, Gohan had a terrible expression on his face.

'Why am I so cursed? Out of all the people in the world it has to be them."

"Hello, students I'm Krillen I dislike with the mister thing so it is just Krillen."

"And I'm Yamcha" Gohan was know punching himself in the face.

"Now we will be taking attendance," they strolled down the list of names, when they hit Videl names little snickers came from their mouth but it wasn't heard by anyone but Gohan. But when they reached Gohan's name, they ignored at first until they finished.

"Gohan…" they it as if they didn't know him.

"Ummm yes…Krillen"

"I need to tell you something important…"

'Great know if he was going to embarrass me; I hope he doesn't do it in front of Videl.'

"What Krillen?"

"Hey Gohan why didn't you tell me you came to this school I would have came sooner."

"Yea, that's why. This isn't important."

"O yea, but I do have something important to tell you just not know I don't want to take away your attention from Martial Arts."

"That's what you're teaching us?'

"Yes, but I need to see you after school"

"Can't you call me, I have something very important after school."

"What like a date?" both said simultaneously?

"Shut up" he said sternly, "And shouldn't we be starting now?"

"Oh right" he said a little louder so he could be heard, "So, who is the best martial artist her beside Gohan?'

"Krillen! What are you doing?" he said sternly, but not too loud.

"What? I don't want you to raise your hand so I said beside you, DUH." He said a little more sarcasm than needed. Gohan slapped himself and put his hands over his face.

"What are you talking about Gohan can't beat Videl?"

"O I'm sorry, I've must have been mistaken."

"Yes, that nerd can't beat anybody; he probably doesn't know what martial arts is."

"So you haven't told them?" he whispered to Gohan.

"No, and I don't plan to. Right now I am the nerd and I accept that." Gohan whispered back, Gohan was staring at Videl when he did this. He wanted to watch her facial expression, but it had not changed. She was not fazed by the fact that Gohan might have been better at martial art than her. He was a little surprised by that or she just thought that it was untrue all together, and knew it was no purpose of arguing like Sharpner was.

"Okay let me rephrase, who is the best martial artist?"

"Videl" everybody said simultaneously.

"Gohan" one voice said. Everybody observed that it was Videl.

'What was she saying I'm better than her, well I am but she admitted it without seeing my power? But she knows I'm Dark Mystery she has to, I've made it too obvious.' Gohan thought to himself, when he woke from his train of thought stares were still on Videl. What was she thinking?

"Okay let's see him fight, why don't you fight Krillen, he's one of the greatest martial artist, besides Hercule Satan, and Goku Son." The name of his father struck a chord in Gohan's heart. He became silent for a moment and Krillen noticed this.

"Gohan would beat me in a heartbeat, me and Yamcha together with his energy alone." He said with a smirk on his face.

"So you're covering for him?"

"Fine I'll fight him, Gohan don't go to hard on me and Yamcha. And make sure you pay attention; watch all of Gohan's move and his form. This is a perfect martial artist." Gohan was happy but still upset Krillen was putting him on the spot.

They stepped into the ring ready to fight, Gohan stood there.

"That's perfect form?" one student laughed and in joined the others expect Videl.

"Gohan, get in your stance," Krillen asked kindly.

"But you said go easy on you"

"O Gohan has jokes" Yamcha spoke.

"You've gotten that strong you don't need to get in a stance?"

"Yea, but I'll do it anyway" Gohan went into a perfect stance everybody observed, looking for a defect but really didn't know the perfect stance. Both Krillen and Yamcha charged at Gohan. Gohan dodged it.

"Wow Gohan just did the Matrix," one student said.

Yamcha was now trying to punch Gohan but wasn't nailing anything. Suddenly Krillen went for Gohan's legs with his feet but Gohan jumped, but was punched in the face by Yamcha.

"Wow, Yamcha you've gotten stronger." Gohan was holding his cheek.

'What is Gohan doing? He hasn't thrown one punch," Videl though to herself.

"I guess I should finish this, school's almost over." Gohan said.

"Ka…Ma…Ha….Me…Ha" Krillen was now forming energy in his hands. Yamcha was also forming one also.

'Are they seriously doing to do this?' Gohan didn't want to dodge it because it would destroy the school, so he deflected it and it created a hole in the ceiling. He reappeared behind Krillen and Yamcha and kicked one pushing both into the ground. Gohan levitated back to the ground, helping both Yamcha and Krillen up.

"Gosh, Gohan that wasn't bad, but that seriously hurt."

"Sorry I thought I was confining my energy" Suddenly the bell rang,

"Okay class dismissed I hope you were paying attention"

Every student left out with question marks on his face.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"…." He looked over Gohan shoulders noticing they were not alone.

"Hi, Videl"

"Are you ready to go?" he looked to Krillen.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll tell you."

"Who?"

"Your father" Gohan's face was in another shock, 'My father, what would dad have to tell me?' Gohan thought but he realized that he had to not think about it, If he wanted to have a good time with Videl on his date.

"Gohan, don't worry about it, its good news. Go have fun on your date."

"Krillen it isn't a date, technically."

"Yeah, but physically, emotionally, spiritually, and mentally it is I know I know."

Gohan knew he wouldn't be able to win this fight so he decided he would join Videl, and have fun with her.

T.B.C

This chapter was alright but next is Gohan's date with Videl, what will happen. And check out my first chapter on A Bloody Love.


	6. Afternoon

Afternoon

"Gohan, what movie are we going to see?" Videl asked curiously.

"Well, I was going to let you pick," Gohan replied a little surprised by her question.

"Oh, well…" she pondered a moment, what type of a movie would she want to see with Gohan. A scary, romantic, comedy, drama, were all the thoughts roaming through her mind. When she decided, they went into the movie. The premieres were running, their entrance caused many stares. What was the great Videl Satan doing with a boy, and in public? Many people started taking pictures.

"I'm really sorry about this Gohan" Videl said a little embarrassed by the actions of others.

"No don't worry about it" but what he really was thinking was that, 'O my God I really hope mom does not see this, it seems every year her rants get longer and longer on grandchildren.'

They decided to sit in the back. The movie was about 2 hours long, and they decided to get something to eat when it was finished. Now more people crowded around them taking pictures at the restaurant.

"Gohan, maybe we should go somewhere a little more private."

"But all we are are two friends hanging out. On a quote UN quote date" Gohan said a little sarcasm. They finished eating about a 1 hour and a half later. Gohan took Videl home, "I had a lot of fun tonight Videl"

"Yea, we should do it again sometime, but maybe somewhere a little more private"

"Sure, goodnight Vi…" an interruption not to Gohan's dismay interrupted his sentence. Videl's lips had connected with his. She had a way with words was all Gohan was thinking. When she released a slit blush appeared on her face.

"See you later, Gohan" she ran into her house and closed the door.

* * *

It was about 9:30, Gohan decided he would stay the night at Bulma's. He knew she would be thrilled to see him.

"Um…may you be willing to tell me where Mrs. Briefs is?" Gohan asked extremely politely to the lady at the front desk.

"Sure Gohan, she's in her lab, working on some new experiment. She's been asking about you too. She needs your help."

"Okay thanks, Ms. Anderson," he walked away heading toward Bulma's lab.

-

A knock on the door was heard over the chaos the noise created.

"Come in"

"Hey"

"Hey Gohan, long time no see, how you've been?'

"I'm fine, I just decided I would come and stay here for tonight, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course it is Gohan, I need your help,"

"With what?"

"I'm creating a new invention, and I need your scholar knowledge to help me…it just isn't working right."

"Okay," Gohan approached Bulma. She gave him the blueprints to her new invention. They started on it. It took them until 1 to create a possible blueprint.

"Bulma, I should get some sleep I need to go to school in a few hours. I'll be back tomorrow after school."

"Okay…Yawn…Gohan. I think I'm going to hit the hay too."

"Goodnight, Bulma…"

"Goodnight Gohan"

T.B.C

Sorry about the wait school's been crazy and basketball I haven't had time. I' righting the next chapter right now so it should be up today or tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

A Beginning

Gohan arrived at school early today. He was a little surprised when he didn't see Videl.

"Who are you looking for?" asked a curious Erasa.

"No one," he responded as he approached to his seat.

"Well your girlfriend just arrived…" she said with a little more sarcasm than needed. Gohan decided he wouldn't respond to her remark. He and Videl weren't together. They were friends, just friends. Gohan winched at his thoughts, just friends…

Videl walked up to her seat; she avoided the eyes of Gohan and her follow classmates.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Erasa.

"Nothing," she said fairly quickly.

"Where were you yesterday; we were suppose to go shopping?"

"O sorry I…was busy…" she turned her face to her desk, avoiding Erasa's eyes.

The lessons at school were uninteresting, all it was a review. At lunch Erasa decided she would question Videl a little more about her and Gohan, but when she ended up getting nothing she decided on her mystery man.

"So I heard he decided to save other people besides you know, I guess you're not that special."

"Haha…very funny…but I would believe so my dreams have stopped, but they'll come back I think because I had them before…"

"What?"

"Yes, I had it once before the Cell Games, of him saving me from Cell, so I thought it was my father and left it alone. But then a year later I had it twice but he was younger then my father, another year later I had the first one, next year the 2nd one, next year the 3rd one, and now they all happened. I never thought anything of it just thought it was my father, but even when he was younger. I never thought it was something true I thought it was my imagination."

"…"

"Speechless I surprised…" a little more sarcasm needed.

Sharpner was talking to Gohan so they both seemed to be none interested in what they were talking about. Gohan was highly uninterested in what Sharpner was talking about,

"So when I punched him he went flying, I'll make sure to teach you…wait…how do you know martial arts…?"

"Huh"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew martial arts?'

"Well it really wasn't…" he paused, he thought how could he say it not sounding rude, "You didn't ask," he quickly responded.

"But all those times, you could have easily beaten me up and you didn't, you could have shut me up for good and you didn't and…" he was now talking to himself, he was ranting.

"Sharpner its okay, I don't really care…" putting his leg on the table, "It's not like you…" he stopped realizing what he was about to say was insulting, "Don't worry about it." The bell finally rung, letting all the students they should head back to class.

"Videl, wait…" Gohan spoke, "I need to talk to you"

"Yes"

"I wanted to know about yesterday" he inhaled.

"Sure Gohan, I actually need help with my calculus, if you would be so kind to tutoring me."

"Sure, Videl. I'll just have to call Bulma and tell her I'll be late with helping her."

"Bulma…Bulma Briefs?"

"Umm….yea, is there a problem?"

"No, but you are going to be physically in contact with Bulma Briefs and you want to help me with my calculus…"

"Yea, Bulma won't mind, besides my mom wouldn't mind if I stayed another night with Bulma since I haven't seen her in a while.

"You…"

"We should get to class, the second bell just rung…I don't need to be late again."

"Sure, but you are going to explain this right."

"Okay" he was a little surprised what did he need to explain than he realized, everybody knows Bulma Briefs but not on a one-on-one basis.

T.B.C

Next Chapter will be the beginning of the adventure and some more discoveries. Finally I'm getting somewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

"Gohan, why didn't you tell me you knew Bulma Briefs?"

"You…never asked and it wasn't important,"

"That is important; you pretty much know every famous person in the world,"

"No, I don't," was all Gohan could say, famous, his friends weren't famous well-known maybe but famous, no.

"Videl, I think I should be teaching you calculus, not talking about my personal life."

"Okay," Videl and Gohan were in her room. Since her father was out prompting something; it would not be a problem for him to be there.

Gohan started to explain the homework to Videl but she wasn't playing much attention. She was too busy staring at Gohan, but he took it as her paying attention.

'His eyes they're the same; he has to be Dark Mystery.'

"Videl, do you understand?"

"What?" she blurted out before thinking.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" he asked.

"I…was just thinking have you heard of Dark Mystery?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because isn't it strange how somebody could have so much strength and power but still be so gentle." She started to daydream, 'His touch was so soft and soothing,' she thought.

"Gentle?" he asked curiously, stunned.

"Yes, he has saved me a few times before and has held me. He flew me home and everything it was almost like a Cinderella story or something. I try to find out who he is but I have no idea; for some reason you remind me of him,"

Gohan was starting to sweat, 'She knows, but why isn't she just saying it? Is this some kind of test?'

"I do?"

"Yea, but it's mostly your eyes, extraordinary strength, your touch, it's so strange…" she started to think to herself, 'He's going to spill I know it,'

"Is there a point to this?"

'He's stronger than I thought,' she thought to herself, "No, but are you Dark Mystery?"

"Nope," he said with confidence, "I am not," he started to smile, 'She may know but I'm not telling her that easily,"

"Okay, I don't believe but…" a loud thump entered her home who was most likely her father, "Videl, I'm home," he sounded angry.

"He's coming up stairs," Gohan said frantically, he did not want to deal with Hercule today.

"You have to hurry," she quickly pushed him to the window, as a hard knock slammed on her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she pushed Gohan out the window, noticing he did levitate as she expected him, as he flew away.

"Videl what is this," Hercule quickly walked in the door, holding up a magazine. On the front page was her and Gohan hand-in-hand staring into each other's eyes. While the title was read, The Romantic Affair between 2 Teens, you opened the magazine you witnessed both her and Gohan locking lips with one another. What does Hercule Satan have to say about his daughter recent boyfriend? Does he know? Who is the boyfriend befriending our beloved Videl Satan? And could he be the mysterious Dark Mystery. If he is not, we this kid be in for a wide awakening when meets him. Then continuing the magazine is a few articles and comments about Dark Mystery, all were good.

"I…have no idea what this is?" she lied when she realized her father was still standing there waiting for an explanation.

"O so this is just photo shop,"

"Maybe?'

"Then where did they get the photo from? What about the kid?'

"I don't know," she turned away from his gaze.

"I told you, you can't go with any boy who isn't stronger than me,"

'But he is,' she thought to herself.

"I have to finish my homework,"

"I thought you had a tutor,"

"I did"

"Where are they?'

"How would I know I don't keep a tracking device on my tutors," Hercule left his anger was quickly flaring and he didn't want to lose his temper.

Videl started to work on her homework; when her watch beeped, "There's a fire, on 44th and Satan," the watch spoke who was known as the chief.

"I'm on my way," she quickly ran out her room through the front door, avoiding her father.

She arrived at the fire, it wasn't hard to miss. The flames were burning nearby buildings. You could hear the screams of people trapped inside. Videl rushed inside the building she heard the screams of two children who seemed to be trapped on the upper floor. She quickly ran up the burning steps coughing. She knew she was inhaling too much smoke but the children were in danger. She enter what seemed to be a room where the children slept, they were hiding the closet when Videl found them.

"Are…cough, cough….are you…okay,"

They nodded their heads, they seemed to be okay. They had small burns; Videl could only remember their faces when she blacked out.

-

Videl woke up in a hospital room.

"Wher…Where am I?" she asked holding her head.

Her father quickly walked in, "Videl, are you okay?'

"I'm in a hospital bed does that tell you anything?" she yelled, quickly regretting it.

"So you're still mad; well you shouldn't be I'm the father,"

"Why am I here?"

"You were hit in the head by a wooden pillar. So you collapsed and that mysterious darkness or whatever you call it saved you…"

"It's Dark Mystery, dad, and where is he?"

"He left, remember he's a mystery,"

"Did he say anything?"

"I don't know I wasn't there,"

Videl was fairly frustrated and flew a sleep dreaming of sweet dreams hoping to tell her something of the future.


	9. A MisReading

The next morning Videl woke up, fairly happy.

"What a dream; I wonder when it's going to happen," she said. Her smile started to fade when she realized today was Monday and she had to go to school.

When she arrived at school many stares went her way. Videl looked the other way she wasn't prepared to answer the questions that were prepared for her. When she arrived at her seat she was hoping to be saved by her teacher or Gohan.

"Videl,"

"Yes, Erasa,"

"You already know what I want to know every detail," she said enthusiastic.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you say the cover of 'Juicy Juicy' magazine, because your father addressed it when it was shown to him yesterday."

"O," Videl suddenly turned her head realizing Gohan had walked in to class. Whispers were heard all around the class. Gohan looked at one of the classmates with suspicious eyes but his face quickly changed to amusement.

When the teacher walked into the class; Videl was relieved because she knew Erasa had something else to say. He was talking about how Hercule Satan's defeat of Cell was related to science.

The classes went by in slow motion when lunch finally arrived, Videl was ready she had every answer for every question.

"Why didn't you tell me? How long has this been going on? Have you kissed him? How is he? Is he what I think he is?..." she was interrupted when Videl's watch started to ring.

"Videl here,"

"A robbery down on 5th and William…"

'On my way, tell Gohan I'll be back," she said to Erasa. Erasa stood there in silence. She knew something was going on but why was she so bold now.

Videl knew she couldn't deny it anymore. She knew Gohan was good-looking, you noticed that automatically. But she was a little intrigued by his good looks and smarts, and he seemed fairly confident when Sharpner was trying to fight him, but he was still quiet and shy. He was different from anybody else she knew, and her first day she couldn't take her eyes off him. Why? She got out of her jet copter about 2 blocks away from the bank to try a sneak attack. She was heading towards the bank when she realized what this was. She entered the bank, surprised by the fact that she was hit in the face by the fist of one of the robbers. She fell back to the outside of which she came.

She was a little surprised, 'Where is he?' she thought to herself. The guy came outside with a extra companion both of them carrying guns.

"Look who we have here, Videl Satan,"

"What should we do with her?" the man asked sounding a little worried.

"We can't take her that Mysterious fellow will kill us, I think he has some type of tracking device on her," Videl took this opportunity to escape. She ran around the corner when everything went black

-

T.B.C

Review


	10. Reality or Dream?

Reality or Dream

Videl was highly upset when she woke up. She had a risen in a place that was too familiar to her and her body ached with great pain.

"What happened?" as she tried to remember the reason as of why she was here in this hospital bed.

"You were shot," the doctor answered as he entered the room, "Glad you're awake, I'll be calling your father to let him know you are awake. He's highly worried."

'How long had she been here?" she quickly asked before he walked out the door.

"Two days," he answered

'Two days she had been unconscious for two days,'

"Who brought me here?" she quickly asked?

"The Dark Mystery fellow everybody talks about. He seemed highly worried, too. He left you a note as well, we stopped your father from reading it. 'Dark Mystery' said it was only for your eyes to see." he used hand quotations. He handed her a piece of paper. She opened it quickly; the doctor exited the room.

Videl,

I'm sorry I did this to you. So I have decided to leave. I'm positive you already know who I am. Please do not come looking for me. I do not want to put you in any danger. The first 4 hours watching the doctors examine you burned my eyes. I'm sorry that I was a unaccommodating person to you and should have never interfered in your life. This is my goodbye, and I hope you actually listen when I say don't come looking for me. I love too much to see you in the hospital; every time I saw up too late. Goodbye Videl,

With Love,

Whoever you believe me to be

Videl read the letter over and over again. She was crying. Did he really believe it was his fault? She had to go see him, if her hunch was right, she hoped it was. Why did she feel like such an idiot her dream was not like this? Why had it ended like this? It had to change, why did the future have to be subjective? She would and will change it. If Gohan was Dark Mystery she would have to talk to him.

Her father soon busted himself into the room, and disrupted her train of thought.

"Videl, are you okay? What happened? Oh, my baby girl."

"I'm fine, Dad," she said a little aggravated.

"What's wrong? Have you've been crying?" he asked whipping her face.

"No, leave me alone," tears quickly left her eyes once again.

"Videl, are you okay?"

"Please leave," she said trying to calm herself down. Why was she crying, yelling at her father? Did he really affect her that much? Should she really try to change what had already been done? Why was she old doubtful of herself and her connection with Gohan? Would her dreams stay dreams and reality stay reality?

Were her dreams becoming reality a past history of what her life was?

"I'm sorry," she whispered to herself. 'Why had she been so arrogant? Wouldn't he be able to catch the robbers even if they got away?

Videl made a dissension; she would not fight crime anymore if Dark Mystery was not by her side. He needed to know it too. She would make an announcement, like as if was a press conference. She already would be bombarded by press when the first call of duty was ignored.

This would bring him back. He disliked her being in danger. If she wasn't he had nothing to worry about.

T.B.C

Please Review, yeah this chapter was short but,….


	11. Chapter 11

The Confession

Videl arrived at school on time. She was ambushed by cards, flowers, chocolates, and are you okay. But what she really wanted was to see, hear Gohan's voice, and tell him thank you for saving my life. She was upset; he did not arrive out school. The next day he was not there either, the teacher said his mom called him in sick, but she didn't believe it.

The week had passed, and she ignored the calls of the chef, but crime decided to take advantages of both her and Dark Mysteries disappearance. Crime was on the rise, but Videl felt her plan was working.

Until the next week, the teacher had told the news that Videl did not want to hear. Gohan Son will not be attending Orange Star High School, anymore. Those words killed Videl inside. Does he really believe it was his fault?

She was bombarded by the press on her way home. She knew this was her chance.

"Miss. Satan, why have you not been responded to the cries of the people of Satan City,"

"I have not responded because I am no use to the people of Satan City. So I have decided to let Dark Mystery take the job. He is better and more experience and I believe I get in his way, so I believe he should be the one to take care of Satan City."

Everyone surrounding her was silence. She walked away smiling knowing she had made her point.

That night her dream was only thing she needed to make her feel like her life was turning to a point she needed but she was hoping this would not be subjective, too.

T.B.C


	12. Returned

Returned

Videl's school life was the same as if Gohan never appeared before. Nobody thought anything of the fact she might have feelings for him. Sharpner was his normal flirtation self. Erasa seemed to be the only one who knew the true effects Gohan had on her.

"Videl, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell when something is wrong, and seem depressed,"

"Really? Well I'm fine,"

"I don't believe you, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to just don't go climbing cliffs and jumping off, okay," Videl smirked at her concern friend.

"Sure,"

Videl's days of school were not interesting anymore. She started to think about what happened the night before.

-------------------------------------------------

Videl woke up sweating bullets, "Huh," Videl breathing was rapid and heavy. She had a headache and chest pains. Videl couldn't fall back to sleep. She sat up wondering was her mind wondering places.

It was only one in the morning, maybe if she was able to face the fact of what she seen a happy ending would have turned up. Gohan was in so much pain, she thought. If only she knew what was happening, why his face showed so much pain, hurt, anguish, anger.

Videl was walking home when she noticed something interesting. On the bulletin board was a picture of her and Dark Mystery and on the other side was a picture of her and Gohan, The Love Triangle was plastered threw it.

All the press and gossip magazines were all over this. They were saying she ran both her guys away or maybe her father did. Or she had to choose and both were not an option.

Videl arrived home as any other day, and cried herself into one of her normal naps. She would fall asleep and wait for the maids to call her down for dinner. Homework and schoolwork wasn't really a importance to her anymore, she even stopped doing so much martial arts.

She woke up to the sound of the TV reported live at a progressing fire. It was taking over the whole block and the fire wasn't slowing. Firefighters were not drenching until it quenched but only to stop it in its tracks. Videl felt the urge to go, but it wouldn't work if she suddenly appeared a week later.

She couldn't just sit there. She was getting up, when she saw a familiar figure.

"Is it….yes it is it's or hero Dark Mystery,"

"Gohan," Videl quickly said. She was so happy was it really him, had it really worked. Was he really returning? Even if he didn't come back to school she could still she not only in her dreams. But she couldn't go what if she got hurt? What if he left again and permanently? She would have to be patient, wait for him to return.

"Gohan," Videl's eyes started to tear up. She was happy; her dream was not a factor right now. Death had not approached her or Gohan.

T.B.C

Review


	13. Promise

_Disclaimer: Do people really read these? And what is the purpose?_

_Promise_

A week had passed since the reappearance of Dark Mystery. Videl had gone to Gohan's house in the 439 Mountain Area, but he was never there. She wanted to stay and wait but his mother was always about to leave. She knew they were mostly excuses but she had to except it. What could she do?

Days had passed, weeks had passed, but she knew the time would come. Today would be the day that she would visit him as Dark Mystery or Gohan.

It was perfect timing, too. A robbery, again, she always thought. Why were they so idiotic? Do they not realize they were going to get caught and thrown in jail, but she gave them credit for their bravery? And they bought him back to her, maybe not physically, but mentally, and emotionally he was always there.

Videl arrived at the scene of the robbery. The cops were outside watching, waiting as their hero finished gathering the robbers. She waited with the cops knowing he would say his 'your welcomes' when they thanked him.

He exited out the bank, holding one three of the robbers.

"Sorry, I couldn't grab the others and I wasn't putting them on my back," he said. His voice was the same as it once was so beautiful and velvet. He looked at her in astonishment, "Vi-," he could not finish her name.

"Go-Dark Mystery," her eyes started to water, but she had to hold back the tears. He started to walk the other way; she knew what it meant. She walked the other way the long way to disregard any suspicious of their meeting. She knew he wanted to talk he had to talk or he would have flown away like he always did.

She walked looking for him, where is he? She asked herself. She turned and was stunned a pressure on her lips stopped her in her tracks. It wasn't normal, or average, it had PASSION, deep passion. It was better than the time before. It was spontaneous and it seemed as if he had waited for it longer than she had. He released his lips, even though she returned his kiss all the same. She felt good, energetic, loved.

"I'm sorry," he quickly said.

"No, Gohan please wait," he stopped, turning away from her, "Please why are you avoiding me? You say you care for me that's why you left, but I feel betrayed and alone. I rather take a bullet for you then you leave. I feel as if you are dead…" his body stiffened, and tensed. "Please a least come and see me, I feel as if though you shot me and I never woke up, please," she was now crying. She almost sounded as if she was begging.

"I…I…I'm…sorry," he flew away, leaving Videl there with her tears and the kiss she hoped to remember. She felt better than before, at least she knew the truth.

'He saves me from others but he makes the exception for himself. She felt her heart had been stepped on, but she knew, well she hoped, that she would be able and he would be able to come through. Maybe if she did…No…' she argued with herself.

The next day Videl woke up, not in the mode to go to school, so she didn't she knew she wasn't missing anything important, all they would talk about was the tournament. She spent the day in the bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Excuse me Miss Videl, you have a visitor,"

"I'm not really in the mood,"

"But…"

"Please, go away," she yelled.

"I swear you told me to visit," a familiar voice entered her room, 'But I just came to bring your homework, I'll go."

She quickly got up from her bed, "Gohan," she screamed happily. She pushed the maid out the door and closed the door, after she thanked her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought your boyfriend should be able to visit you especially since you were not in school today,"

"School? Boyfriend?"

"Yea, I reregistered for Orange Star High and they accepted me back, and as I recall we never officially broke up unless you want to,"

"No," she quickly replied, "What happened?"

"It's not important," he said turning away from her.

"Was this what her dream was telling her? Was what happened to him that he decided not to tell her? She thought back,

She was terrified. She was not in there but she was. Gohan's eyes were running towards the back of his head. Silence was filling the air, and she knew that Gohan was in so much pain. His screams were so…so unbearable. His cries were as if he was calling her for help, his father, somebody, or anybody.

'Gohan,' was all she could think, but she couldn't do anything else as she stood in shock.

"Videl," Gohan called looking at Videl questionable, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, of course, you're here,"

"Well, I'll be here for maybe an hour, but I have to train,"

"Train? For what, you're like the strongest guy in the universe?"

"I appreciate, but you're suppose to say that, and I'm training for the tournament,"

"Oh yea, you did tell me that, didn't you,"

"Yea," Gohan began to laugh.

"Well, I guess we should start on our homework,"

"There actually isn't any; I just said that to get in but the maid is very polite,"

"Yea, she should be, and she would because she knows who you are,"

"I know but I wasn't sure if she would approve of me coming here,"

"Don't worry you can just come through the window; I'll leave it open."

"No, it's okay, I don't want you to leave it open. How about unlocked and I'll visit when I can, okay,"

"Sure,"

Gohan stayed as he watched Videl clean her room. He promised her an hour and he planned to keep it. They talked about random topics, and old memories.

"Goodbye, Videl," Gohan said walking out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes,"

"Promise?"

"Promise," he sealed it with a kiss, "Now I can't break it,"

She watched as he ran away, into the distance. Hoping he kept his promise.

T.B.C

Please Review.

Hope it was long enough


	14. Disappearance, Again?

Disappearance?

"Videl, where were you yesterday? Gohan's back!" Erasa exclaimed. Videl watched her friend as she walked to her seat.

"I know, Erasa he gave me my homework,"

"Oh, so why did he come back?" she asked curiously

"How should I know," she responded coldly.

"Defensive, huh," Erasa discontinued the conversation when she noticed Gohan's entrance.

-

"What's wrong, Videl?" Gohan asked worried.

"Nothing, I'm a just tired,"

"You didn't get sleep, I'm sorry," he sounded guility

"It's not your fault," she was sounding reassuring because she knew it wasn't his fault, "What about you? You left when the sun was setting,"

"I went to Bulma's; I had to help her with her new invention,"

"What is she making?"

"I really can't say. We have to make sure it works first."

"I understand," Videl waited as the teacher thought her lesson on the stars. She drifted in and out of the lesson thinking, 'What if Gohan took her to see the stars, or what if the watched them just from earth.' She really didn't care as long as she was with him. The stars beauty didn't compare to Gohan's. Minutes passed, suddenly.

"I'll be back," Gohan quickly said as he raised his hands to go to the bathroom. She knew what that meant, trouble. But Videl looked at him confused his facially expression wasn't reassuring at all as if he felt danger this time. As if it might not be the normal criminal today. But she still believed, she hoped somebody or many bodies were trying to be criminals, but didn't realize that Gohan was coming or Dark Mystery whichever he preferred to be. She only hoped it was one of those 'fake criminals.'

Videl waited for Gohan to arrive back in class after a few minutes but he didn't arrive.

"Where is he?" she asked herself.

"Hey Videl where is Gohan? The bathroom isn't that far away is it?" Erasa laughed at her supposed-to-be joke. But she noticed how tensed Videl was.

"No, Erasa and I don't know where he is? He said he'd be right back, it concerns me,"

"Awww, I knew it, besides your tenseness is making it more obvious,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in love with him,"

"No I'm not I'm just concerned about his safety, I'm sorry if I care about my boyfriend,"

"Okay, you lke him more than like-like---wait, Boyfriend?" she asked as she interrupted her own statement.

"Yes,"

"Since when?"

"Since it's been official," she said stupidly, truly not remembering when it became official. She didn't feel ashamed of admitting that Gohan was her boyfriend. It wasn't like Erasa didn't know in the first place. Erasa probably knew before she did, but she did feel awkward, though. Gohan her boyfriend more like Videl, Gohan's girlfriend, was she even able to appear on Gohan's side. Was she even disserving of Gohan's trust, happiness, glory, time, love? Love….love who said he loved her? Who said she loved him? She didn't, he didn't. Why was she so deep in thought for Gohan?

-

Gohan was still gone during lunch, Algebra, even PE.

"Excuse me Krillen, have you seen Gohan?"

"He isn't back yet," Krillen responded with a confuse look on his face.

"it must have been more serious than we thought," she heard him whisper to Yamcha.

"Do you think that's why the ki's were depleting?"

"I don't know I never thought it would be so difficult, the ki was small…at first,"

"You're right, but I stopped paying attention to it after that I thought he's be back by now,"

"Should we leave?"

"No, not yet, Gohan would want us to protect Videl. I don't know if they were watching him….what if…"

"Yamcha," he looked at Videl after punching Yamcha to stop him from talking.

"Where is Gohan? What's wrong with him? Is he in trouble?"

"Videl he's fine were you listening to us."

"Yes, it wasn't hard either,"

"There's nothing wrong with Gohan so you don't have to worry," he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't believe you,"

"Can we talk about this after class, please?"

"As long as I know what's wrong with Gohan,"

"Fine," was Krillen's response but he looked very averse to say it.

-

"Where is Gohan?"

"I don't know," was his response once again. She had been asking the same question for the past 5 minutes. She wanted to know where he was, because she missed him. He kept his promise she seen him but was this why he made that promise for him to disappear and have her worry.

"Where did he go?"

"He went to save someone?'

"Who? Why? Did he know he would get hurt? Is he hurt? Tell me."

"What has Gohan told you about his life?"

"Not much. Why?"

"Videl, Gohan has many secrets and it would be better for him to tell you who or what he is because I know I don't want him to kill me because he'll think I ran you away."

"Please, he told me I would know eventually. I don't care who tells me I just want to know. Why does he have so many secrets?"

"Look Videl, Gohan isn't completely human, that is all I'm telling you,"

"WOW, I knew that already he can fly and has incredible speed and strength that was obvious."

"That doesn't mean anything, Yamcha and I can fly. We may not be as strong as Gohan but we're stronger than most humans."

"Okay, what about my father? I know Gohan defeated him but how?"

"How do you that?"

"I had a dream when I was little, it was this young boy all gold and he beat him. But the second time I had it and it was Dark Mystery but younger. I didn't believe it at first but when my dreams started becoming reality this year. I'm 100% sure that it was Gohan because there is no way my father beat him when he got blown out the ring. I may be human but I'm not as gullible," she smiled. She was positive now, "Besides you just told me,"

"No-"

"I'm sorry you're right your expressions did," she started to laugh.

"Anyway, Gohan's ki has dropped dramatically, but we do not know why or where he is. We are going to his house to see if Chi-Chi knows where he is, but I doubt it. You can come along you'll probably learn more about Gohan that way and where he is but we can't guarantee anything."

"Fine, how will we-" she stopped they did say they knew how to fly, "Who's carrying me?"

"Ummm, Yamcha,"

"No, Gohan isn't killing me,"

"Fine,"

-

They arrived at Chi-Chi's in about 3 hours they took a detour to Bulma's to find Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma was home busy with Capsule Corp. stuff. Vegeta and Trunks went looking for Gohan 3 hours ago.

"Where's Gohan?" Chi-Chi quickly came out of the house screaming with a frying pan ready to swing.

"We don't know Chi-Chi we thought he might be here,"

"No, Goten left with Vegeta and Trunks. Vegeta totally kidnapped my son you better find him Krillen and Yamcha. Oh hi Videl," just noticing Videl's appearance.

"Hello Mrs. Son,"

"Do you know where Gohan is?"

"No, sorry,"

"But she is just as worried as you are," Krillen interrupted.

"Don't worry about him, Chi-Chi this is Gohan he's the strongest in the universe. By the way has Goku contacted you I believe he'll be here within the week?"

"Goku!?" she exclaimed.

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you, so he probably didn't tell Gohan either."

"NO, he didn't. He's coming back to the living, really?"

"Yea, he said something about someone was committing suicide and King Yamu gave Goku the life…some mess I don't understand,"

"Okay, shouldn't you be looking for my son, now,"

"Oh, yea, see how you distract us."

-

"You felt that,"

"Yea,"

"What is it?"

"There're is a massive amount of energy, no 2 and some fading ones 3,000 meters SW."

"Is it Gohan?"

"I think so,"

"Hhhhuuuuhhh,"

"What's wrong?" Videl asked Krillen. Who had suddenly stopped in a position as if he was just stabbed in his abdomen?

"Ahhhhh"

"It's Goku," Yamcha answered Videl's question.

"Who is Goku?" she was never really told who Goku was she had a guess most likely that was most likely Gohan's father, by Chi-Chi's reaction besides he was a world martial arts champion, before her father from her knowledge.

"Our hero," was Yamcha's response.

"And Gohan's father," Krillen added, "And Chi-Chi's husband,"

"He's back from where?" she asked curiously.

"The dead," he said coldly, "Gohan may have defeated Cell but t took his father' s death to accomplish it. The first one to fight Cell was Goku then Gohan, who Hercule called the 'Delivery Boy' fought. Gohan's new found ability was extraordinary not one of the Sayians had reached it but it went to his head, and he didn't kill him quickly enough. He gave Cell a chance to recover and he did. Cell made himself a bomb, one move and he would explode, the earth along with it. Goku being magnanimous and forgiving took Cell to another planet and instead of earth, he, Cell and wherever he was, exploded along with it. But Cell did not die; he came back using the same technique Goku had just used. Goku's death wasn't in vain I guess because Gohan did defeat him, but at what cost. It wasn't as easy as before because Gohan had weakened and Cell had gotten stronger. But Gohan was able to win with the help of his father and Vegeta. Gohan blamed himself for a while but we cheered him up because we knew that's what Goku would want, besides we could have brought him back sooner but he wanted to stay dead."

"WOW, I'm sure that's not even the beginning is it?"

"No, Gohan's life started truly at 4, the Cell Games was age 11 we missed 7 years, but I'll let him tell you"

"Thanks, I need to take all that in," Videl laid in Krillen's arms thinking. Gohan's life wasn't easy; he lost his father, at 11not only that he considered his fault. It was hard for her to believe Gohan looked to be so average. He seemed like a regular nerd, who studied too much. Had little fun, because he had homework to do or his mother had something for him to do. But who would have thought he lives both lives and more. He's the hero, the nerd, the regular, the boyfriend, the son, Dark Mystery, he did so much that she didn't know, before she knew him. 'I guess its Kami's grace for me to meet someone like him," she thought to herself.

Gohan is a great person and she truly did have feelings for him. But why out of all people her, Videl Satan. Knowing Gohan he could get anybody, he knew mostly everything about books, except girls. He probably had no time saving the world, but she would teach him. If he wasn't happy she would let him go, maybe not fully and she wouldn't let him know, but if someone made him happier than she could. She would let him go, because his happiness was more important than hers, besides if he was happy, she was happy.

'Gohan," she whispered as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

T.B.C

Please Review. Sorry for long wait


	15. Surprise

Surprise

It took them longer than expected to arrive to their destination. They seemed to be taking unnecessary stops and detours, but Videl wasn't a person who knew how to fly so what could she say. It had been about 2 days. Krillen kept telling her they were almost there, but she didn't believe him. She felt as though if he was avoiding something, something important. Something that she wanted and needed to know.

-

Hours seemed to past. Videl felt a piece of her heart missing, now. Krillen flinched at the word Gohan and so did Yamcha. What happened to Gohan? Did something bad happen?

When they arrived Videl realized why. On the barren wasteland was Goten's, and Trunks' bodies. They're body laid in a deep hole. Vegeta's sat closer to a rock on the far side of the area. She couldn't believe it. It looked as if a full-on war had occurred there. She waited for Krillen to put her down when he landed. He softly placed her on the ground. She could only think of what happened to Gohan, and where he could be.

His friends and brother laid lifeless, eyes rolling to the back of their heads. Videl felt the need to vomit. Her body felt weak and numb. She decided to ask Krillen, "Where's Gohan?" she asked stupidly, feeling as though she already knew, but hopeful too, hoping she was wrong.

"I…don't know…I can't feel his…energy," Krillen turned away from her as he gasped for air.

"No…that…can't…be," Videl said slowly. She couldn't believe it she felt an empty space but she felt an invisible fill that completed it. He wasn't dead, at least she couldn't believe it, but she didn't feel him with her either, that destroyed her hope. She knew he…he promised he'd be back or did she just her that. He said he'd be back, she had to believe that.

"I'm sorry, Videl,…"

"For what? Gohan isn't dead, I know it he promised he'd be back," Krillen pulled her into a hug.

"No…No, he isn't dead," tears fell through her eyes. Why was she the only one who believes he wasn't dead? They hadn't even found proof of his death.

"Hey," they heard a cheerful voice call out from the sky.

"Goku," Krillen quickly said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he stopped as he noticed Krillen holding a crying girl in his arm.

"Isn't she kind of young for you, Krillen?"

"Where's Gohan?" Videl asked, before he could answer.

"Gohan?" his face became sadden and depressed.

"I don't know," he said finally after moments of silence.

"What?" they all gasped at the same time.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Videl asked angrily

Goku bit his bottom lip and tightened his fist.

"I don't know, Videl," she stopped how did he know her name?

"When I arrived, Gohan was gone; the rest of us did our best to fight off the creature.

"Where is it? What was it?"

"It called itself Buu and some ugly looking wizard called himself Babidi. He brought Buu back because he was taking revenge on the people who killed his father Bididi. All of it was confusing; it just got me thinking about Cinderella."

"Wizards, Bididi, Babidi, Buu?"

"Yes, it confused me too," Goku said.

"How do we find Gohan?" asked Videl

"Where did Buu and Babidi go?" asked Krillen

"Did you defeat them?" asked Yamcha

"NO, we weren't able to defeat them. I don't really know where they are going, said something about the world of the Kai's. And we won't need to find Gohan because we have the dragonballs."

"Dragonballs?"

"Yes,"

"Goku, she means what are they. Gohan hasn't told her much about you and his family or past."

"Oh," he responded, "You'll see, I told Bulma to meet us at the lookout. I didn't tell her because if we can bring it back it's no reason for her to think they're dead or Chi-Chi. They don't even know I'm here, so…let's go."

Why is he so happy? Does he believe Gohan isn't dead either? Or is this a front to keep me at bay and not lose my mind?

Where are you Gohan? Are you hurt, in pain? I just hope you are happy.

-

They arrived at the lookout. Most were surprised to see Goku, but were curious of the whereabouts of Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. They didn't really expect Vegeta to be there. He would probably be training, waiting to fight Goku.

After Goku had gotten all the dragon balls gathered he summoned Shenron

"Shenron, I wish for all the people killed by Buu and Babidi to be resurrected."

"Your wish shall be granted," he closed his eyes. You heard the thunder, you could see the lightning.

Shernon's eyes opened quickly after, "I'm sorry that wish cannot be fully granted,"

"What?" Goku asked

"A person by the name of Gohan Son cannot be revived."

"What? Why?"

"His body and spirit cannot be found,"

"What?"

"It's impossible to figure for mortals but you should ask Yemma maybe he can tell you. What is your second wish?"

"Ummm, we'll save that one, okay,"

Shenron disappeared. All who stood on the lookout was in shock. They were happy; they were rejoined by Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten. But they all stood in shock, disappointment that Gohan was unable to return to earth, or he was still there. His sprit was unable to be found or his body how could he not find it.

Where was Gohan? How could he be…gone…without a trace?

'Gohan," Videl whispered to herself.

Nobody said anything because there was nothing to say or they couldn't find the words or the courage to say anything. Nobody even asked what happened probably because they already knew. Gohan fought a battle that he couldn't win, but went on with all his power and was killed or…what was Gohan? Was he considered dead or alive?

-

Review please. Sorry for long wait. i have a sequel but it will probably stay under this. it will just be the sequel connected but it is called 'A Wandering Soul'


	16. A Wandering Spirit

**_A Wandering Spirit_**

Videl looked out of her window and watched the rain pour down on the planet. She never thought Kami could ever hate her so much that he kill the love of her life. His family and friends didn't tell her it was hopeless but that if she needed anything they were there and that Gohan was mostly not coming back.

Goku was the only one who had hope. He told her that if Gohan didn't come back for anything else it would be for her. She didn't have great hope but she did believe.

But she felt terrible for some reason she couldn't believe but she could. She remembered it from one of her dreams. But of course the scenario had to end up different. She wondered the way it ended now was it better because she remembered it all too clearly. Gohan's bloody body lay on the dirt. Blood came from his mouth and a huge hole went through his chest. She wondered if not finding his body was best. Would she truly be able to handle the aftermath of his lifeless body lying on the ground, dead.

She never thought that Gohan could ever be gone especially before she could tell him her feelings.

"Gohan," she whispered, gently as she rubbed the window slowly tracing his name in the window's fog.

But what contradicted with her mind was her heart. It told her that his spirit somehow wandered the looking for his body. She never thought something could ever exist, something as such as that but if that was the case she hoped it was the truth.

-

She thought about her friends, her father. They were supportive, now…concern mostly that I wouldn't go into a depression. My father has hired the best psychiatrists for me. He loves me but he always shows it with his money I never liked that.

Erasa was more understanding; she came over a lot more trying to cheer me up. She always got me to talk about him…it did cheer me up but then I usually feel bad again because I know he is gone.

"Ahhh," I gasped when I realize that a picture of Gohan is floating in front of me is not my imagination.

'Videl, Videl, are you okay," it says shaky.

"G-Gohan?" I question, surprised.

"Yes, it is me, Videl, I've missed you. It comes closer and seems to hug me. Even though I feel as if this is all a dream something that could never exist, I hug back. I don't feel it but I do. I feel that he is really there.

"Gohan why are you here? You should see King Yemma then you can return to the human world."

"Yes, I know but I cannot…my body had been taken from the earth and I have to g-get…" the spirit did not finish because it had vanished right in front of her eyes.

"Gohan!" she yelled

The tears started to flow down her eyes. He was gone again, but at least she knew he wasn't gone completely. He said he wanted to find his body.

-

Videl went to the Son's house. She knew they might have not believed her but she still had to try.

"…And he said he had to get his body back,"

"I don't remember them carrying Gohan's body," Goku stated deep in thought

"That's because that pink blob can absorb people's body; he tried to eat me," Vegeta said as he walked in

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No, he disappeared before h could tell me,"

"Well, if the body is with these 'people' why don't you see If you can find his body that way and maybe my son," Chi-Chi stated seriously.

"That's true, I would just have to find there ki signature, and…there they are,…"

"Wait but Is there a possibility that Gohan hasn't even reached where ever they are?" Krillen questioned

"Yes, but that is true but if my son can be saved I want him to be found as quickly as possible,"

"Okay are we ready to go,'

"Yes, let's go. Videl are you coming?"

"Duh," she stated matter-of-factly.

They disappeared leaving Chi-Chi and Bulma behind.

T.B.C

Review please….yea I know it was short and sorry for the long wait


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hopefully**_

They arrived at the planet in seconds. What they saw was terrible; they saw a limp lifeless body that was Gohan. It was now like her dream. She seen his body the same way it lay in her dream, it laid now.

You could not see his pupils. His body was covered in blood.

"What did you do?" she heard Goku ask choking his words out

She heard a malicious laugh come from the sky. She didn't pay attention to it at first. She approached Gohan's body and stared at it. She cried over it but she continued to hear what was spoken.

"The kid is clever. He surprised Buu and I, but was still unable to defeat us," he heard him laugh

"How could you do this," Videl yelled as she cried over Gohan's body

"Videl," she felt someone touch her shoulder

"Goten," she could see that he was trying hard to be strong and not cry.

She opened her arm and embraced him in a hug. She could feel his wet tears seep into her shirt.

"D-Don't worry, Goten, we can wish him back," she said trying to hold back her tears. She was hopeful that they could wish him back.

She really hoped she was right. She hoped the last dream she had would also come true.

She remembered so vividly.

_-_

_The darkness of the night was clearly seen. She looked through her white veil. She saw white roses laid beautifully around the arch and on the ground. She held a bouquet of white roses. Her father was at her side...._

…_................._

_She and Gohan now stood in front of each...._

_-_

Her dream would end there and she had never had it again but she hoped it did. 

She stared at the body. She had not noticed that the Z-Fighters had started fighting.

Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks were now fighting the pink blob. The green ugly looking thing was dead, too.

Videl looked up and tried to watch but she couldn't really see because they were all moving to fast for her eyes to see.

She looked at Gohan who stared intently and angrily at the area of where the Z-Fighters were now.

"You killed my brother," he yelled, charging. Videl flew back. She was surprised at his speed and quickness.

She stared, dumbfounded. She did notice Goten flying towards her. She watched as his body crashed into the ground next to her.

She watched still dazed and confused at what was happening.

She watched dazedly.

She watched until her eyes shut and she could not see anymore. She fell asleep.

T.B.C

Review Please

Sorry for shortness but I couldn't think of really how I wanted to phrase everything....


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note**_

I'm sorry about the inconvenience for all the people who love this story but I'm not going to be able to continue it. Honestly I don't even remember where I was going with it, but I do plan to Rewrite it, same theme and all, but a little more developed and some more surprises and loops to make it more interesting, but it will be under the title _Dreams or Reality _instead of this one. So I hope if you really liked this story you'll be looking for the other one because I promise it will be a lot better.

And I really appreciate all the people who continuously reads my work…

Sorry...but please read the next one and I'm going to try and put up some more Gohan/Videl stories...

**Lade**_A_3


End file.
